The Dark Lord Rises
by usuimisa4evafta
Summary: Rated M for extreme SMUT & GORE told from the POV of Jackoby & a brand new character I created named Genevieve Dae his new human love interest, to Ward's dismay. Dae use to be a cop, but got caught up in the criminal life. When Jackoby & Ward meet Dae all hell breaks lose! She has dark powers, a dark background. A new wand appears leading closer to the revival of the Dark Lord!


_**This is a rated R XXX fan fiction story told from the point of view of Nick Jackoby and a brand new character I created named Genevieve Dae. I love the Netflix movie Bright, and my favorite character is Jackoby. I feel as though Jackoby deserves some happiness so I created him a human love interest who finds out she has dark gifts beyond her wildest dreams and a dark history and family lineage that might put the entire World in dire jeopardy. A new wand appears sparking a blaze to the rise of the Dark Lord. Daryl Ward is also in this fan fic of course, and yes I will be utilizing his gifts as a Bright to the fullest extent. This story takes place after the first film. Once again, this story will contain a lot of R rated smut, as well as adventure, violence, anguish and love. I do not own the rights to the film Bright. The Dark Lord Rises!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The beginning**_

 **Jackoby P.O.V**

All I could see was darkness. In the far distance I could make out birds singing beautiful tunes like a church choir. The coolness of the winter's bitter wind caressed my face like a gentle lover. I was in a moment of pure serenity for the first time in a long time. I could stay like this forever and be okay with it. Those were the only thoughts that crossed my mind as I drift deeper and deeper into my own conscious. Until, I hear an all too familiar and irritated voice.

"Jackoby."

I attempt to pretend I didn't hear. I wanted to stay like I was a little bit longer. I had hoped that somehow if I ignore my name being called the voice would just dissipate, just like my stress and pain.

"Jackoby, Yoo-hoo!" "I know you hear me calling your damn name man."

My eyes slowly crack open. Sitting next to me was my not too pleased partner with a quizzical, yet annoyed look on his face.

"Ward." Was all I managed to say, as I too was slightly annoyed at the fact that he woke me up from my peaceful haven, snatching me back to my reality.

"So you're just going to daydream all day huh? Would you like me to read you a bed time story? Or how about sing you a sweet lullaby?" As he spurted those words out his head cocked slightly to the side. His sarcasm had no end I swear.

"Sorry Ward. It's been a long day." The sun was beginning to set on Los Angeles. An orange glow filled the streets like an empty lake. The haze which was actually just from all the pollution in the L.A air. It was still calming though.

"Long day for you? You can't be closing your eyes on me like that man. Last time you stopped paying attention to your surroundings, I had shotgun shells pumped into my chest."

"Wait, I think I know this story." I said raising my hand with a hint of sarcasm in my tone. I was starting to pick it up from him, being around him and his never ending sarcasm and harsh insensitive jokes caused me to be ready to re-fire anything he shot my way.

"Aye. Focus!" He replied with a snap of his fingers in the most non-masculine way he could.

"Alright. Alright." I said. We were sitting in our patrol vehicle waiting for our next call. Ever since that incident ended with Tikka and her sister Leilah life seemed way less chaotic. However, most of my stress came from being the new leader of the Orc clan of Los Angeles. Secretly of course. If anyone knew I was affiliated as the new leader of the Orc community it would surely be seen as a conflict of interest and I would lose my badge. So instead I had the previous leader Dorghu, continuing to play the role in my place. Not even Ward knew my secret.

"Three-Adam-9, do you copy?" Dispatch interrupted on the radio.

I picked up the mic to respond. "Three-Adam-9."

"Three-Adam-9, can you respond code 2 to a report of a 415 at the corner of Lexington and Davis St? Reporting party stated there was a verbal outside of Saks Fifth Avenue."

"I really need to try and get us reassigned." Ward chimed.

I pressed down on the mic's button to respond.

"10-4 dispatch show us in route." I set the mic back down.

"Why is it that of all the places in L.A we had to get stuck working our shifts in elf town?" Ward sighed as I pulled off with only patrol lights headed toward our next destination.

 **Genevieve P.O.V**

All I could hear was Kendrick Lamar's unrelenting voice blazing in my ear. My earphones bump his lyrical beats and my head nods all while enjoying the site in front of me. It was quite the scene, rather amusing. Two of my targets arguing with one another. Two elves making a scene is something you don't see every day. For the most part elves were usually poised, cool and collected. When they took a break form being snotty and stuck up. It didn't matter to me as long as they had money, and plenty of it.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of my cell phone going off. I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Genevieve." The voice on the other line responded.

"Daniel." I replied with distaste.

"Oh don't give me that. I was just calling to see how my favorite little operative was coming along."

I roll my eyes. If anything, I was more like his little pawn. However, he had no idea that it was actually me playing him. "It's coming." I reply.

"Good. Remember Dr. Robuck is a very powerful elf. I am sure he has at least five body guards surrounding him at the current moment. Even if you can't currently make them out- be on your guard if you make a move."

"Understood." I said before hanging up the phone as quickly as I could before he could request any other impossible task of me. If I got caught I would surely go to prison for life.

From the distance where I was sitting in the car I could see Dr. Robuck waving his hands in the air going on about who knows what with the COO of his company Jaime Leshurr. They were both in the technology business. There's not much I understood about it other than the fact that they assisted in the design of weapons for the U.S military.

I grin in dissatisfaction as I think about why I was doing this. This was not how I wanted my life to turn out. Once upon a time I was a Brooklyn cop. I was good, or so I thought. Now, I was on the opposite side of the law trying to figure out how my life ended up so wrong. I was always an outsider, a loner, constantly in a state of agony and dismay. Deep down I wanted to believe there was still goodness and love within me. Some type of kindness and empathy left for mankind. Even though I already knew in my broken cold heart that there was no empathy or sympathy for anything or anyone, anymore. I was left in between the ghost of my former self and my current self. My current self was selfish and horrible. I took advantage of people for profit and enjoyed it. The World has turned me into something bitter, a transition from the sweet docile girl I once use to know.

 **Jackoby P.O.V**

I took a deep breath as we came up on Lexington and Davis. "You know Ward, working in the elf district isn't all that bad. It has its perks."

"You're fucking with me right?" Ward replied, twisting his head my direction mouth ajar.

"I mean it. The streets are clean. There's little to no litter or elf violence, it's a nice change."

"Stop, just stop." Ward suddenly shifts his attention from me to the two figures in front of us.

"That must be them." I say aloud.

"Twenty bucks says they're either arguing over money or falling stock prices." Ward said, as he hops out of the patrol vehicle.

I open my door and follow his lead. Once out of the car I approach the two elves who were standing on the sidewalk nose to nose bickering. Both of them had white hair that reached down their backs. They were wearing black suits and were tall yet thinly build.

Ward took over the situation as soon as he got the chance. "Sirs, sirs what seems to be the problem here?" He said as he steps in between them raising his hands to their chests.

"Don't you touch me human." One said as he took a step back. "Why are you here? Can't you see I am having a private conversation?"

"I see that, and may I say it doesn't seem to look like it's going so well seeing as how we were called here" Ward replied, as he faces the older elf who has strikingly deep blue eyes.

I step closer toward all of them to gain their attention. "What my partner is trying to say is we were called to make sure everything was okay and maybe if you need any assistance we can help you?" I crack a weak smile.

"We're fine. Now leave us." The younger elf stated.

"Okay." I said as I began to back off.

But that answer wasn't good enough for Ward as he continued to make an even bigger scene.

"Look dudes, we just need ya'll to calm down and move on from this sidewalk. You see all of these other elves getting their drank on with their Lucky Charms flavored martini's, spending whatever hundreds of thousands of dollars they drained from hardworking citizens like myself and this guy…" Ward points to me. "You two need to move on and do the same with your grossly overpriced Versace suits okay? Please."

At this point the elves seem to forget that they even had a quarrel with one another as both of them stood in silence looking directly at Ward.

"Are you done?" The older elf asks as he cocked his eyebrow.

Ward looks around and I did the same. We didn't even notice that we had a large silent audience watching us. Everyone on the sidewalk stopped what they were doing. Some in evening attire and others just casually recording our every move with their cellphones.

"Uhhhhh….yeah…I think that's about all. Go about your day my good fellows." Ward said as he waved them away and took a few steps back.

"You went overboard again." I say as I turned toward Ward.

"Yup. I know." He whispered.

"Hey I know those officers!" A loud voice yells through the crowd.

I look around, but couldn't make out where the voice was coming from.

The voice continues. "They're those two hero cops that were on the news."

"Yes, yes- that's correct." I stutter as I proudly placed my hands on my duty belt. "We are they that uh- saved Los Angeles from evil and tyranny."

"Why are you talking like that?" Ward said turning his head toward me.

"I don't know. It just feels right." I reply as I meet his gaze.

Before he even had a chance to reply a loud deafening boom echoes through my ears.

"It's a gun!" Was all I hear before everything went blurry.

Elves begin to scatter as another gunshot rings out. I grab Ward by his arm and push him toward our vehicle which I use as cover. I drew out my gun and point in every direction trying to find out where the shots were coming from.

Screams fill the air as everyone runs in different directions.

"Do you have eyes!" Ward yelled, as he opens the door to the vehicle pulling out his assault rifle.

"No!" I yell back. "I don't see anyone!"

"Check the roofs!" He said as he pointed his rifle toward each building.

If it was a sniper we were at a disadvantage. We were sitting ducks. With skyscrapers all around us it would be hard to pinpoint a target.

"We have to get the hell out of here!" Ward said in exasperated breath.

I quickly got on the radio and requested backup. "Three-Adam-9, Three-Adam-9, requesting additional units to Lexington and Davis shots fired."

"10-4, Three-Adam-9, requesting additional units code 3 to Lexington and Davis, code 3." Dispatch calls out over air.

Even though we only heard two gun shots we continued to fervently scan the area for the threat.

That's when I notice a brown haired figure walking casually toward us. I could immediately tell she was a human, a human woman. She had on all dark clothing, long shoulder length hair and brown skin, like brownish amber. Her eyes captivated me the most. They were a bright brown, and sucked you in an instant.

My first normal reaction was run toward her and pull her to safety, but as soon as I begin to stand from my kneeling position she bolts past us headed straight into the line of fire.

"Wait, no!" I yell as I stand up and run after her. "Get out of here it's dangerous!" I call out.

She ignores me. I run after her as she darts toward two bodies lying on the ground.

It took me only a moment to realize that the two bodies were that of the two elves that were arguing earlier. I look down at them. Blood was pooling underneath their bodies. They've been hit.

As I reach out for the woman that was only about a foot in front of me she trips. I catch her before she could hit the ground. I cradle her in my arms and look at her. Her face shows shock and almost a bit of panic. "You shouldn't be here." I tell her.

I gaze upon her and began to realize how beautiful she truly was. Even though she wasn't the same species as myself anyone with eyes could tell that she was pure perfection.

I stop myself as I started to drift into la-la land getting distracted by her soft yet fierce features, round face, pink lips and brown eyes. This was not the time nor place to become engrossed by a woman. It was unlike me, I thought to myself. "You shouldn't be here!" I repeated, more forcefully this time.

 **Genevieve P.O.V**

I look up at the Orc who boldly grabbed me and held me in his arms. I was a complete idiot. How in the hell did I manage to trip over my own damn feet? I begin to panic a bit. I had one job and I think I might have just screwed it up.

"You shouldn't be here." The Orc said to me twice.

I knew this Orc of course. How could I not? His face was all over the L.A Times and news channels. I look into his yellow golden eyes. They seemed soft and kind, like a puppy. His face grew with concern. I took note of his blue skin. I don't think I've ever been so intimately close to an Orc before.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a soft voice.

I quickly regain my senses and my body becomes rigid. I prepare myself to continue what I set out to do, and this guy was in my way.

"No, Officer Jackoby, you are the one who shouldn't be here." I said to him before kneeing him in the crotch and pushing him over.

He yelps in pain. As he topples over I seize the moment to take his gun from his hand. It was easy enough. His eyes squinted in pain as he fell to his knees.

"Jackoby!" I hear a male voice yell. I turn around only to notice a muscular African-American male running toward me. It's always good to see a fellow brother working so hard. Both a brother in race and career field. He pointed his rifle toward me. Shit.

"Stop!" He yelled at me.

I ran to Dr. Robuck who was obviously dead on the ground. I snatch my prize from around his neck.

Got it. I thought to myself as I took off running.

"Stop right fuckin now!" I hear as gunshots ring out from behind me. I duck hoping to God that none of them hit me. I had a bullet proof vest on underneath, but would still rather avoid being shot in the head.

I run down the street pushing through on lookers who screamed in fear. The gunfire ceased. I didn't bother to look behind me I just kept running. I turned on my earpiece. "Scorpion-1 to Cobra-3, rendezvous at point 1521 sector G." I order between breaths.

"10-4." The voice on the other line replied.

I shut my eyes. I had to get out of elf town and pronto.

It's times like this that unfortunately sent me spiraling through painful memories of my past.

It was about 12 years ago that my life went to shit. I was eighteen years old finally graduating from high school. What made my life shit wasn't the fact that I grew up poor in Queens, or that I had no friends, was chubby and an orphan no. It was the fact that my father who adopted me when I was 9 years old died of a heart attack. He was my best friend, my only friend. He was all I had. He loved me with a love I never felt before, the only love I ever had before. You see, I was found wandering the streets of New York when I was seven years old, or so the foster care system said. I don't remember a thing though. I have little to no memory of anything other than one day showing up at St. Mary's Foster Care with an old lady frantically tugging me behind her, reassuring me over and over again that everything was going to be okay and that they were going to find my parents. Well, let's just say they never did.

I spent the next two years in the foster system. I was constantly being harassed by others, children and adults alike mainly for my odd features. I was African-American yes, but I was tall for my age. My eyes were a sandy brown, my hair grew wildly and quickly without any effort. Adults would normally comment on how beautiful I was and could easily model for money, but also added how weird my personality was. I was a recluse, what could I say. I never did understand people much, even though I myself was a person. I was socially awkward.

This one time, a bully by the name of James Belcher cut my hair to about an inch to my scalp, or my life-each one would be appropriate. I cried for days. I was about eight years old at the time. In a week after the incident, my hair grew back. The thing that scared the nuns and other foster children the most was the fact that it grew past my ankles. I was maybe standing at about five feet around that time. People were baffled. I remember the sister's staring daggers at me whispering into each other's ears with a look of disgust on their faces.

One sister by the name of Joan came at me one day with a bucket of Holy Water. She doused it on me, made the sign of the cross all while calling me the Devil's seed before knocking me to the ground. From what I remember I went unconscious. I don't remember for how long I was out; all I know was that when I woke up again my hair was cut. This time it was cut to a little bit past my shoulders. I remember being sad because I thought having long flowing hair like the fairy tale heroine Rapunzel was cool in a sense; but if it meant I wouldn't get hit again, I figured having it at a normal length was good enough.

I was abused for awhile. It was about a few months after that that a man by the name of Sirus came into my life. He was maintenance guy. He seemed harmless enough at first, an older Caucasian male with green eyes and dark brown hair. Sirus would come by often and each time he did he would make sure to sneak me some candy. I would find myself later hiding a mountain of different chocolates in a shoe box under my bed. When he came by to see me his eyes would light up and he would lean over and say "How's the World's most beautiful princess doing today?" Sometimes I wanted to answer not too well and that I was being bullied and tortured by the other kids. Instead I would just say "I'm lovely and you?" When I first said that he told me he thought it odd that a child would answer that way, but after that first time he would just answer, "Yes, you are." I enjoyed the attention. It was a nice change of pace from what I was use to. All I ever wanted was for someone to like me, see me, and want to be near me. I needed a friend, that's all I ever wanted.

It was about three months since Sirus first appeared that things started to take a turn for the worse. He would appear weekly to do his normal inspection of the foster home and church, when I started to think that he wasn't as kind of a man as I believed him to be. It was around the late afternoon when he showed up on a Friday. I remember it like it was yesterday; he asked me to follow him to the basement to help him fix a broken water pipe. I agreed. After all, he did so much for me how could I say no? He was my friend, the only one who was nice to me and made me feel special. That's what I thought.

We walked down the dark dank stairs into the basement. Each time you stepped on the next stair you would hear a faint creak. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with a smile on his face, teeth all white and hair slicked back with gel. He wore a blue jacket and white shirt underneath.

"Now Genevieve..." He said.

"You have to make sure no one else knows you helped me. I could get in big trouble if they find out and they might never let me come back again; which means I would never see you again." He shot me a sad look.

I pouted. "Why?" I asked.

"Well people just don't understand our friendship you know? They would be mad that I was being so nice to you instead of them."

"Oh. Okay." I replied, satisfied with his answer. "I promise I won't tell."

"Good." He said with a nod of his head.

When we got down the stairs completely I looked around and saw a bunch of old boxes stacked on top of one another and an old organ in the corner of the room. The room was a decent size, made out of red brick concrete. I followed Sirus to the place where he claimed the pipe was.

"Ah-here we are." He stated. "How about you go ahead and pull my wrench out of my bag sweetie."

He placed his brown old bag on the ground and I did as he asked.

As I reached down to unzip the bag, I heard a loud zip from behind me. As I turned to see what the sound was I could see Sirus unzipping his jeans and pulling out what I know now as an adult, his penis.

"Get on your knees princess, I promise this taste just as good as the candy I bring you every week." He caressed his stiff cock in his hand.

I quickly jolt up and stand to me feet. My face went blush red and I started to slowly feel uneasy and queasy. I knew what he was doing was wrong because when the orphan boys stripped naked and ran around the house they were immediately dealt with by the sisters being chastised and beaten until they begged for forgiveness.

I looked up at Sirus lust filled evil eyes and knew right away that he wasn't the type of person I thought he was. My heart began to break into pieces at that realization.

"Lick it baby. It's okay, I won't hurt you." He said with a reassuring nod, gesturing me to come closer.

When I stood there in silence eyes brimming with tears he became rather agitated.

He roughly grabbed me by the back of my hair and forced to my knees. "I said lick it!"

He demanded in a sharp angry tone.

At this point I started to weep. "Please, this is bad. God said it's bad and I don't want to get in trouble by God."

Sirus scoffed. "God? You think God cares about you? If God cared about you, you wouldn't be here now would you? God abandoned you, just like he did with me."

"No!" I screamed, as he tried to force my mouth onto him.

"No please, no! Jesus help!" I screamed.

"Shut the fuck up you little whore!" Sirus growled as he knocked me to the floor with his balled fist.

The next thing I know he was covering my mouth with his hand to prevent me from screaming. I struggled and fought under his grip, but he was too strong. His chest made contact with mine, forcing me deeper into the cold cement of the basement.

His face was the last thing I saw of him. Next thing I remember was opening my eyes with several nuns standing or kneeling in prayer. Horror and fear, sounds of panic erupting throughout the room.

I saw nothing but red. At first I thought maybe it was red paint, but it tasted funny in my mouth. The red substance was all over the floor on the wall in front of me and on the white dress I happened to be wearing. I slid my hands over my dress, the red paint pooled in my lap.

I looked toward Sister Joan who was standing eyes wide like an owl, staring down at me.

"Sister Joan. What's happening?" I said as I slowly began to stand up. When I did the whole room gasped in unison. My heart stopped.

"Sister-Joan?" I said again through sobs.

"Don't come any closer devil!" She screamed. "My God what has thou brought upon us?"

As I take a step forward I hear a loud crack. I look down to see what I had stepped on. At first glance I couldn't tell what it was. Then as I focused a bit more I could see that it had teeth.

My eyes grew big as it dawned on me just what it was that I stepped on; a human's jaw.

I began to tremble as I continued to survey my surroundings. My lips twitched as a shiver ran down my spine. I laid eyes on a pile of red stained clothes in a pile on the ground. It was soaked in whatever that stuff was.

Wait. I fell to the floor when it finally dawned on me. It wasn't paint, it was blood. All of it-the whole room and my clothes were painted in blood, but it wasn't just anyone's blood it was Sirus's blood-and it wasn't just anyone's clothes and jaw on the ground; it all belonged to Sirus.

I fell into darkness again. A horror filled question once again echoed in my ears.

"My God what has thou brought upon us?"

 **END of Chapter 1**

 _ **Thanks to all who read this! Please leave a comment! The more comments I receive the more likelihood I have of continuing this story! Please don't forget to subscribe and**_ **follow** _ **. Sorry if there are any typos or punctuation errors! I don't like them either! However, I have a life and will only proof read a chapter maybe once or twice. I plan on releasing a new chapter each week. The next chapter should be much longer!**_

 _ **[Preview for Chapter 2: Jackoby and Ward try to make sense of the homicide that occurred to the two elves in elf town. Ward is convinced it was Genevieve, but Jackoby doesn't believe she could be behind the murders, so he starts his own investigation of who assassinated the CEO and COO of the U.S army's most wealthy weapons manufacturer. A new wand appears along with a new enemy.]**_


End file.
